Coshocton, Ohio
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 11216 |population_density_km2 = 535.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 1388.1 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 235 |elevation_ft = 771 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 40 |latm = 16 |lats = 4 |latNS = N |longd = 81 |longm = 51 |longs = 24 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 43812 |area_code = 740 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-18868 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1056840 |website = |footnotes = }} Coshocton is a city in and the county seat of Coshocton County, Ohio, United States. The population was 11,216 at the 2010 census. The Walhonding River and the Tuscarawas River meet in Coshocton to form the Muskingum River. Coshocton contains Roscoe Village a restored town of the canal era, located next to the former Ohio and Erie Canal. A heritage tourist attraction, it showcases the area's unique canal history. History Under pressure from European-American colonists, Lenape had moved west across the Appalachians and into Ohio. By the late 1770s, Coshocton had become the principal Lenape (Delaware) village in the Ohio Country. Many Lenape had been forced to cede their lands in Pennsylvania and New Jersey, and had migrated to Ohio Country from their traditional territory on the East Coast. In addition, they were under pressure by warfare from the Iroquois pressing down from their traditional base in present-day New York because of competition in the fur trade. Chief Newcomer founded Coshocton, moving his people west from their former principal settlement of Gekelmukpechunk (called Newcomerstown after the chief by the few white traders and settlers there.) Most of the latter's Lenape population of 700 followed Newcomer. Coshocton was across the Tuscarawas River from Conchake, the former site of a Wyandot village. By then the Wyandot had migrated northwest, in part of a movement of numerous tribes. The name Coshocton derives from Lenape Koshaxkink 'where there is a river crossing', altered to Koshaxktun 'ferry' (river-crossing device). The western Lenape were split in their alliances during the American Revolutionary War. Those who allied with the British moved further west to the Sandusky River area. From there the British and Lenape raided colonial frontier settlements. The Lenape sympathetic to the new United States stayed near Coshocton. Chief Newcomer signed the Fort Pitt Treaty of 1778, by which the Lenape hoped to secure their safety during the War, and promised scouts and support to the rebel colonists. They also hoped to lay the base for a Native American state in the new nation. In retaliation for frontier raids by hostile Lenape and British, Colonel Daniel Brodhead of the American militia ignored the treaty. He attacked and destroyed the Lenape at Coshocton in April 1781. After the Revolutionary War, the Ohio Country was opened to European-American settlement. They were mostly farmers in the early years. Additional development and greater trade accompanied the opening of the Erie Canal in 1824 across New York State. It provided transportation for farm commodities to eastern markets via the Great Lakes, the canal and the Hudson River, to the port of New York. Coshocton was originally called Tuscarawas, and under the latter name was laid out in 1802. The young town was renamed Coshocton when it was designated county seat in 1811. To improve their transportation of goods and people, residents of Ohio supported construction of the Ohio and Erie Canal. This enabled the transport of coal mined in the region, which was its most important resource commodity. In addition, the canal supported transport of goods manufactured by local industries that developed in the 19th century with the availability of coal. Geography Coshocton is located at (40.267786, −81.856628). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Demographics }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 11,216 people, 4,872 households, and 2,927 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 5,458 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 95.7% White, 1.8% African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.4% Asian, 0.3% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.1% of the population. There were 4,872 households of which 27.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.5% were married couples living together, 13.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.5% had a male householder with no wife present, and 39.9% were non-families. 34.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.85. The median age in the city was 42.9 years. 21.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.2% were from 25 to 44; 27% were from 45 to 64; and 20.5% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 46.8% male and 53.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 11,682 people, 5,048 households, and 3,160 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,562.1 people per square mile (603.0/km²). There were 5,471 housing units at an average density of 731.6 per square mile (282.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.05% White, 1.63% African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.79% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.33% from other races, and 1.03% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.59% of the population. There were 5,048 households out of which 28.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.5% were married couples living together, 10.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.4% were non-families. 33.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.27 and the average family size was 2.87. In the city the population was spread out with 23.2% under the age of 18, 7.6% from 18 to 24, 25.5% from 25 to 44, 23.6% from 45 to 64, and 20.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 86.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,098, and the median income for a family was $42,088. Males had a median income of $31,163 versus $22,130 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,436. About 6.8% of families and 8.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.3% of those under age 18 and 6.4% of those age 65 or over. Economy Coshocton lies in a coal-producing region. This has long been the fuel for numerous factories manufacturing a variety of items. Coshocton is famous as the birthplace of the advertising "specialty" industry, i.e., the design and manufacture of small items bearing the names of advertisers, such as calendars, pens, rulers, ornaments, refrigerator magnets, etc. Education Public Schools The city is primarily served by the Coshocton City School District. A portion of the Northwest section of the city is within the River View Local School District. Private Schools *Sacred Heart Elementary *Coshocton Christian School College *Central Ohio Technical College, Coshocton Campus Notable people * Alan Abel – American prankster, writer, mockumentary filmmaker, and jazz percussionist famous for several hoaxes that became minor media circuses. * Bob Brenly – Major League catcher for the San Francisco Giants, manager of the 2001 Arizona Diamondbacks World Series champions, broadcaster for the Chicago Cubs * William Wallace Burns – Union Army general * William Green – second president of the American Federation of Labor, serving from 1924–1952 * Mike McCullough – PGA and Champions Tour golfer * Noah Haynes Swayne – US Supreme Court justice from 1862–1881 * Vesta Williams – R&B singer * Danielle Peck – Country music artist References External links * Coshocton City Government website * Coshocton City School District website * Coshocton Port Authority website * Richard Downing Airport website * Convention & Visitor's Bureau website * Roscoe Village Website * Coshocton Beacon website * Coshocton Tribune website Category:Cities in Ohio Category:Cities in Coshocton County, Ohio Category:County seats in Ohio Category:Muskingum River Category:British-American culture in Ohio